


Life

by lemonsprite



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M, also how do you tag, i am so so sorry, i apologize for 6 and 9, this ship ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsprite/pseuds/lemonsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, we need someone to lean on. AraHika, slight high school AU, in 10 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> lemonsprite here! first time posting on AO3. in case anyone wonders, yes, i'm kiyomeow1305 on fanfiction.net.  
> so yeah.. i love arahika. so much. my books have doodles of the two in them. ahahaha..  
> in any case, i hope you like this! it was a birthday gift for a friend. please enjoy and leave comments if you want! (//v//)

1\. Night

Sleep usually came pretty easily for Sena Arata. Heck, he even slept through his classes. Hoshihara Hikaru wonders how his roommate manages to pass exams.

So when Arata had invited him for a walk at around 2 AM in the morning, the blond knew something was up with the usually exuberant redhead.

The blond wondered about the choices he had. He could get a few hours of some well-deserved sleep or he could get up and listen to the redhead's incessant babbling. Oh, the difficulty of it all.

But to think that Arata had trusted him that much... Well, enough to wake the blond up at an ungodly hour.

He got up and grabbed his jacket. It was going be a chilly night.

2\. Trouble

Arata had the uncanny ability of landing himself into trouble. A lot of it, really, now that Hikaru thinks about it. Granted, he's gotten better at not doing it, but it doesn't stop him from actually doing that.

And most of the time, he manages to drag Hikaru down with him.

Haruki and Sakuya join them occasionally.

But mostly, it's just him and Hikaru.

Hikaru wasn't going to admit that he enjoyed the little escapades Arata somehow -always- manages to drag him into.

That is, until they find themselves in the principal's office. Then Hikaru despises him for a bit.

3\. Doubt

"You'll do great, Hikaru! I know you'll blow the other competitors away!"

"..."

Arata could still sense the negative aura coming from Hikaru, Their school was hosting a solo acting competition and Hikaru had been one of the surprising finalists. Arata smiled. He grabbed the other's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"You'll do great, okay? After all, you're Hikaru. You were born to perform great things!"

"..."

"... OW! Hikaru, what was that for?!"

As Arata grabbed his throbbing foot, he watched Hikaru give a huff as he headed for the stage.

He could barely make out Hikaru's smile though.

4\. Opinion

"Hey, Arata.."

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"What do you think of me?"

Arata choked on his apple juice. That had been a surprising question, especially when it came from a usually reserved person like Hikaru. Said boy was now staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well.. I think you're a great person. Even if you don't share much with the rest of us. I know that somewhere deep down inside, you're a really kind person. We just have to get past your icy barricade. Trust me, I WILL break it down."

"... Hopeless."

"HEY!"

He only hoped that Arata would stay true to his words.

5\. Exchange

Arata gave a sigh as he heard the bell. That signaled the start of school and he never looked forward to class. Sure, he loved the subjects but the teachers made it so dull and dreary.

Just then, he heard the door slam open. He didn't even bother looking, knowing that the previous day's cycle was bound to repeat itself.

He made his way to the seat behind Sakuya. He was prepared for a few hours of sleep until he heard his teacher begin to talk.

"Class, we have a new exchange student from America today. Hoshihara-kun, please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Hoshihara Hikaru. Pleased to meet you all. I can speak Japanese, so you don't have to attempt to converse in English with me."

"Very well. Please sit next to Sena-kun at the back there. Sena-kun, please raise your hand."

Arata raised his hand. "Ah.. yes, teacher. Over here!"

Oh boy, this was going to add some spark to the dull class. Arata eyed the the blond boy before extending his hand.

"Sena Arata. Pleased to meet you!"

The blond took no notice of the redhead's gesture. He sat down, got his books out and fixed his stare to the front. Not once did he even glance at Arata.

Okay, this was going to be harder than Arata had expected.

6\. Destruction

Hoshihara Hikaru was headed down a dangerous path. Not only did he have to the task of being Vice-president of the student council of his school, he also had to juggle homework and the Kendo lessons he had outside of school. He was also president of several clubs in the school. Namely, Kendo Club, Computer Club and the Counselling Club.

It was a crazy amount of work. One would say that he would eventually destroy himself someday.

Hikaru manages, though. He manages to do everything and up to par as well. Sometimes, he wonders how he manages to do all this. Sometimes, he wonders how he manages to not break down.

But then, the answer comes to him when he visits the local hospital. He could tell the other boy everything, Hikaru remembers as he enters the hospital room.

"You can tell me, Hikaru! We're friends!"

The still body of a redheaded boy he once knew greets his eyes, followed by countless monitors and wires attached to said body. He sets his bag down, takes his jacket off and sits in the empty chair next to the bed. He grabs the motionless hand, noting slightly that the hand doesn't respond to his touch. Hikaru gives a sad smile.

"Hey, Arata.. it's been a while."

7\. Existence

Sometimes, Hikaru wonders about life. Then, he wonders about its meaning. And then he wonders about his existence.

What was his purpose? All humans were expected to play, study, work, find a significant other and then work until retirement. Then they just had to wait until death claimed their souls.

It was a pessimistic outlook on life, but this was reality. They all had to face it somehow.

But then, he looks across the room and his eyes soften when they land on Arata Sena. His roommate, classmate and best friend. They had been through a lot together. Sure, Hikaru could imagine a future without him, but.. it would be a bleak one.

Maybe he did have a purpose after all.

8\. Unwritten

Hikaru never says much. He only spoke when necessary or when wanting to give an opinion about something.

Arata knew that was just how Hikaru worked, and he wasn't going to change that.

Other people found it weird. Arata and Hikaru were complete opposites, yet they were attached at the hip. Hikaru denies the second part. Arata just laughs it off. He knows that Hikaru knew better.

The two did not need words to communicate. They were so well tuned to one another that it was deemed silly should they try to change each other.

Who needed words when feelings did a better job of expressing their thoughts?

9\. Sky

"Hey, that one looks pretty..." A blond boy whispers as he points at a random cloud floating in the sky.

If one did not recognize Hoshihara Hikaru, they would have deemed him insane. The blond was often caught mumbling to himself on the way to school. Strangers often questioned the boy. Some have made inquiries about the boy and as soon as they knew the reason, they felt pity for the boy.

"Poor lad.."

"Such an accident.. so young too.."

"It was a hit and run.. Such a reckless truck driver."

"They were inseparable..."

Hikaru paid them no mind. He knew about the rumors floating around. It didn't bother him. Sometimes, he would laugh it off. Other times, he would whisper to the wind.

Most of the time, Hikaru felt nothing.

"I miss you. Arata, why'd you have to run? Even when I told you to wait..."

But sometimes, he felt everything at once.

10\. Simple

Hikaru would sometimes find weird little gifts under his desk when he arrived in class. Be it chocolates, a rose or even a simple card, it was always there without fail.

The blond knew it all came from Arata though.

His boyfriend had an endless supply of love for Hikaru. 'Too much of it,' Hikaru thought.

He usually stuffed them in his bag, out of anyone's sight. He made no big deal of it and neither did Arata. But sometimes, he felt like giving a gift in return. Nothing too extravagant, though. That wasn't him.

Oh, he had an idea. Risky, but he might as well try.

The next day, Hikaru spotted the redhead conversing with Haruki and Sakuya when he arrived at school. He quickly rushed up to the boy.

"So, like I was saying- Oh hey, Hikaru! You're early today!"

The blond made no response, quickening his pace as he headed straight for Arata.

"Eh? Hikaru, what's- MMPH!"

The blond had grabbed hold of the redhead's shoulders and quickly planted a short but firm kiss on the other's lips. Once done, he quickly broke contact. Only then did he note Haruki and Sakuya's presence. Embarassed, he looked away, face flaming red. He turned around, determined to go to class as fast as he could. He managed to mutter something before dashing away.

"... Thank you. For everything."

Hikaru left, leaving a dazed Arata in awe, and two blushing classmates who had no past knowledge of their relationship.

He was going to get it in class later.

**Author's Note:**

> ... please don't kill me for number 6 and 9


End file.
